Stay the Night
by Xavirne
Summary: The gang finally gets a mini vacation and the girls discover that Soldier 76 has the hots for Mercy. With the help of some friends, she gets that date and soon discovers that he might be more than what she expected... [Mercy 76] / WARNING: horrible pickup lines everywhere. Chapter 2 is NSFW!
1. Chapter 1

Arriving sooner than anticipated, the group of heroes turned to the one in charge–Winston. The humble giant was quick to notice all eyes on fall on him and ushered out a reassuring laugh as the ragtag team of iconic faces beheld his soft gaze.

"I figured we could all use a break. We've been at this 'world-saving' business for a few good months straight. Your eyes are dulling and I can see that this fight is taking its toll on all of you. So," he opened up his arms, welcoming the world around them in, "I lied. We've no mission here. I wanted to treat you all for serving Overwatch. Your relentless actions, courageous strength, and kind hearts have earned you a few days off."

Tracer, the first to jump with excitement, zipped over to the big guy and gave him a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Twirling around, she flashed away before reappearing beside DVa, Mercy, and Pharah. "Girls," her head swiveled to the other females of the group, "it's time we get that much needed R&R day."

"I presume you've something in mind?" Pharah crossed her arms over her armored chest.

The brunette's lips curled up into a cute smirk. All at once, the women yelled out, "SPA DAY!"

The men, less excited for this mini-vacation, just shook their heads while walking off to do their own thing. Maybe they'd reconvene that night for some drinks? But that didn't seem likely. Odds of taking home a babe or gent were severely easier when you went solo. Bring the wrong wingman and you'll be quick to discover _you're_ the wingman.

* * *

It didn't take long for the girls to get a room all to themselves at the local spa. So what if it cost a pretty penny? They wanted this. They'd been talking about it for weeks. No, months.

Sinking into the warm, bubbling water, Mei let out a soft purr. "It's no hot spring, but I think I can adapt."

"We're not all used to camping in the cold," Tracer joked.

All at once, they fell silent. Backs resting against the soft, smoothed rock walls, the pains of battle started to seep from their skin. Their core was warmed and their eyes regained their lustrous shine. They were feeling alive. They were feeling well.

The faint sound of bubbling water and the tranquil harp from the music planning in the room, were the only other sounds noteable. The air was a pleasant mix of lavender, roses, cedarwood, and some fruity scent later discovered to be lime and guava.

The room itself was gorgeous. It was a deep, earthy brown with flecks of vibrant red and gold twisted around edges and beams. The curtains, snuffing out the light, were gold in color with red lilies embroidered into them. Jet black rocks were set in piles around the room, along with clusters of red roses. There were some white lilies too, just adding a splash of light to the rather dim-colored room.

"So," one voice broke the wordless silence. "Anyone lining up a date?"

DVa was the first to flinch. The water around her spreading away, causing the others to roll their heads down to gaze in her direction.

When their gaze didn't shift, she ran a hand through her hair. "Junkrat asked me to dinner. I couldn't say no. He said the place serves nachos that sit a mile high. I love my nachos."

The others laughed, finding humor in her cheeky ways.

Mei was next. She turned to Zarya. "We're going to catch a movie tonight." Both blushed while holding their hands under the water. "Still not sure which we want to see."

"I'd prefer the one with the explosions, but if you want to watch the one about the girl finding love, I'll happily sit through that one too. So long as you're with me, I don't care which we see."

Tracer's hands clasped together as she awed at them. "You two are so cute." Mercy nodded in agreement.

Too bad that head nod set all eyes on her. Blinking, she gave her friends a rather confused look.

"What about you, Merc?" DVa moved across the tub to cozy on up next to the blonde. "Got a hot date with someone?"

Her snorting caused the others to burst into a fit of laughter. Hand moving to her blue eyes, she wiped away a tear. "Me? A date? Afraid I'm getting too old for that."

Almost on cue, her phone began to buzz.

Before she could reach her hand out to grab it, Tracer was flying from the water to look at the message.

"Ooooh, it's from…."

Her mouth hung open.

 _"From?"_ Mercy twisted her head back and up to look at Tracer.

"S-Soldier 76."

Gasps echoed around the room. Mercy, unsure why it was so shocking, turned her furrowed brows to the crew around her. "What? Why is that an issue? He texts me all the time."

"I can see this," Tracer said while scrolling through the messages.

At that point, DVa was climbing out of the water. "Holy hell," she quipped. "He sends you nudes!"

"What?!" Her face flushed red. "When!?"

DVa looked at the time stamp. "Three months ago."

"Three months ago?" Symmetra's head tilted to the side. "He only just joined Overwatch. How have you been talking to him for that long?"

Tracer didn't leave room for Mercy to speak. Instead, she read off their very first text, which was approximately four months old. "76 here. Wanted to thank you again for your help. I know I'm not part of the team so taking time out for me is probono but… well, thanks. If I can ever make it up to you… dinner, movie, walk in the park …let me know. Soldier out."

DVa decided to play the role of Mercy. "Oh it's no issue at all. You're helping us so it's the least I could do."

Tracer deflated her voice some, putting a manly edge to it. "I'm serious about that last part, doc. Just tell me what I need to do."

Right on cue, "Stop getting shot?"

The inflection in Tracer's voice hinted at sorry. "Oh…."

"Mercy!" Tracer's lip quivered, "You're breaking his heart. He wants to go out on a date with you and you just cut him off."

"No I didn't!" She said with a defiant tone, "I was just stating that he should stop getting hurt."

Pharah's hand splashed the water. Pinching her nose, she shook her head. "I think Merc needs an intervention. What's the nude text about?"

Tracer scrolled to it. "It's a picture of his very, very, very, very, very sexy abs." Her tongue wrapped over her lips. Then, she snapped to it. "Doc, help?"

"Peroxide it. Put on that ointment I gave you. Wear a wrap tonight so it doesn't stain the fabric. In the morning, rinse it. Then let it air out. Don't reapply the wrap until you're ready to actually move." DVa read.

"That all?" Tracer continued.

"Take another picture of it tomorrow night. I want to make sure it doesn't get infected."

"Will do! Winky face." Tracer covered her lips, giggling. "Oh love, he's got the hots for you. And you're oblivious to the whole thing." Turning the phone around, she showed her fellow females the lovely ab-shots 76 sent Mercy.

"Oh everyone texts me their wounds. Just look at Jesse's messages." Mercy rolled her eyes. She still didn't see how it was flirting. He wanted her medical opinion. She gave it.

"Yeah, not even the same. Jesse does things like, 'Hey Ang, how's this look. It's on my back.' And then sends you an upclose of his cut. You don't see much else but the cut." Going back to the soldier picture, she flashed it before all of them again. "He's trying to excite you. He's purposely pulling back his shots to show off more flesh."

For a moment, a red line ran over her cheeks and nose. Averting her head out of embarrassment, she tried to stammer out something but failed.

"Ooooh is someone getting flustered?" DVa teased.

"What's this?" Tracer scrolled some more. "Favorite color? Favorite flower? Arms or ass?" She stopped to look at the red-faced Mercy. "He asks you questions too?"

"I didn't know why. I assumed he was trying to get to know me. Doesn't he text you too?" Her color was returning.

"No," Pharah reached for her phone. "This is the _only_ message he's sent me. '76 here.' And that was when he joined Overwatch 3-weeks ago."

Mei, Zarya, and the rest had the exact same message. And nothing more.

"Oh god," her hands curled around her face. "I've been so stupid. How did I not notice?! He must hate me!" Those azure orbs of hers were beginning to moisten.

"No," Tracer shook her head. "He just texted you." Turning the phone around to show the blonde, she read off the text. "Are you more of a cat person or a dog person?" A smile grew on her freckled face. "If he didn't still have an interest, he would stop asking you questions."

"Damn," Zayra chuckled. "He has a case of the Mercy Fever."

"Sooooo," DVa wasn't about to pass up the chance to pry, " _do_ you like him?"

Again, the redness returned to her face. _"Well,"_ she nervously ran a hand through her loose blonde locks, "he does have a nice ass."

Silence came before the group fell into laughter. "Oh Ang," Tracer said while holding her gut, "you're adorable. We'll help you out. Hana," she handed the kid the phone, "You type. We'll dictate."

"Aye aye, cap. Anything to help Angie!"

Tracer paced while holding her chin. "So are you a cat or dog person?"

"Cat," she said without batting an eye. "They require low maintenance. Not to mention, they are soft." Her lips curled up and a giddy look came over her face. "Just like Soldier's hair."

"You've _pet_ his hair?" Symmetra questioned.

"I was cleaning out the blood and couldn't stop running my hands through it. God," she flitted her lashes, "it was softer than a kitten."

Tracer shaped her hands into a gun and pointed it at DVa. "Response! Cats, low maintenance and almost as soft as your hair."

The brunette chewed her lip while feverishly typing. "Sent."

"What?!" Mercy fanned herself. If she had a shirt on, she would have tugged it away from her neck. Instead, she played nervously with the strings on her bikini. "Oh no, what if he doesn't resp–"

BUZZ-BUZZ-BUZZ.

All eyes fell on DVa.

"Lol, what? My hair?"

Tracer quickly quipped, "Like you could forget. Remember when I washed it for you? I almost didn't want to leave."

DVa nodded and punched in the sentences. "And now we wait," she said while taking a seat on the edge of the tub. Her toes tickled the water before flinging toward Mercy with a splash.

While the text was being sent, Pharah and Zarya had moved over to console the woman. Pharah had her arms draped around the woman while Zarya gave Mercy the support she needed.

BUZZ-BUZZ-BUZZ.

The sound of inhales filled the room.

"Then you should have stayed. I wouldn't have minded."

Tracer snapped her fingers. "About that payback, I think it's time you owe me."

The group waited impatiently for his response. It came.

He says, "Payback? Owe you? Doc…you know I don't have that kind of money….."

DVa grimaced. "Oops. That didn't work as well." She looked from Tracer to the others. "What should I put to save this?"

"How about that walk in the park then?"

The group parted for a moment, soaking in the fact that Mercy just rattled out the perfect response.

"What? He said a walk in his first message to me. It's free and it would be nice. I don't want to be cooped up instead on such a nice day."

"Merc," Pharah wore a sassy smirk on her face, "we're inside."

"I know. That's why I want to be outside with him."

"OH OH OH!" DVa waved the phone. "His response!" She cleared her throat. "You serious?" Her cheeks deflated as she made a farting noise. "Boo what a lame res-" Her hands started to shake. Another text came in. "7 o'clock work? Can meet by the bridge we walked over when we first arrived here?"

"EEEEEE!" DVa's shrieking caused the staff at the spa to come flooding through the door. "Eep!" She skidded back behind Tracer.

"Sorry," the brunette rubbed her head, "we were just–"

The manager wore a sly smirk. "Helping a friend land a hot date?" She wiggled her finger. She wanted the phone. "Trust me."

Mercy bit her lip. Was it worth it? Trusting this gorgeous stranger.

She nodded. DVa turned over the phone.

After what felt like a year, the phone was placed in Mercy's hands. She blinked up, bashful.

"Up to you if you want to read it," she purred while stepping away and back to the main desk in the other room.

"Wanna read it, love?" Tracer asked while shooing the others back. "We'll let it be your secr–" The phone was in her hands. "Wh-"

"You read it. All of you. Don't tell me. Just," she bit down on her tongue and closed her eyes. "You all just promise you'll tag along and make sure I don't screw this up!" she blurted out.

Tracer bridged the gap between them to embrace the woman. "Don't worry, love, the cavalry is here." She winked before giving Pharah the phone. "You read it and tell us it later. Right now, we need to pamper our Mercy up. Make her look so pretty Soldier 76 will explode."

"Heavens no," Mercy held her face. "I'd like him alive and in one piece. I'm done with explosions and dead men."

"Oh Merc," DVa chuckled, "You're so innocent. Sometimes I forget you're older than me."

* * *

Her nails were her natural peach color with white tips. Her hair was twisted back in a ponytail with the wavy fringe accenting her face. Instead of the nude shadow, she wore something a bit darker to really make her baby blues pop.

For a top, the girls had decided it best she wear a black scoop tank top that showed off the lacy edges of her white bra. They advised against a necklace, suggesting that Soldier 76 would likely buy her one at some point, if the date went well. Around her wrist was her usual medical device which also told the time as well as serve as a speaker. In her ear, a little bug to help her know just what to say if she got lost. Friends like this were hard to come by, she decided and couldn't stop thanking them as nervously walked to the rendezvous point.

The rest of her outfit was a bit much for her, but she didn't let it show. The girls put her in a pair of short white shorts. So short that the pockets were hanging out the bottom. They really showed off her legs; something the girls said would make Soldier 76 drool. She did have nice legs. Really nice legs.

Wrapped around her ankles were lithe black straps that led down to her wedge shoes. The black strap thickened and twisted around the front of her foot in an "x" pattern. Her toes, matching her fingers, were also nude with white tips.

Honestly, she looked gorgeous. Absolutely stunning.

Sucking in her breath, she whispered to herself, "Please, please, please don't make a fool of yourself." It would be nicer if he was the cheesy one, as it would help keep her nerves under wraps. She really didn't want to say or do something awkward, thus ruining everyone's hard work.

 _Gosh, I wonder what that last text said…._

"Hey," his voice came from nowhere and literally scared her to the point of jumping out of her own skin. Holding her chest and with a flustered face, she turned around.

Polished, black shoes were hidden slightly beneath a part of long, black jeans. There were no holes in the fabric, which was nice. At least he could be clean. Around his hips was a belt with a familiar set of numbers on it–76. It made her smirk. Rolling her azure orbs up future, she couldn't help but notice that skin-tight black top he was wearing. It clung to his rippling abs in just the right way that she swooned forward. Oh, and those arms? Mmm, they were in plain view.

Without though, she stepped forward to brush her fingertips against them. The muscles tightened, inciting her further. Head tilting up, she drank in his lips.

 _Lips!?_

It was the first time she'd ever seen them. Was he really without his mas–! He was! Well, kinda. No mask but instead a thick pair of shades that revealed no hint at the eyes beneath.

 _I'll take lips_ , she thought to herself.

Finishing out the admiring, she stopped at his white hair. Hand gliding up his arm, she went to touch it but stopped. Was that weird?

He leaned in, rubbing those soft, white spikes against her palm. It was just as soft as she remembered. No, softer.

Lips spreading, she wore a grin. Cheeks pink, she giggled nervously. "S-still just as soft," she cooed and he cracked a smile. "Why the sunglasses?" She looked around, noting the fading sunlight. In less than an hour, it would be pitch black out. How did he expect to see anything?

"Sorry, Angel," the way he said her name made her heart skip a beat, "but I'm not ready for that reveal yet." His hand found its spot on her check.

* * *

"She didn't flinch," DVa said with a grin while looking up in the direction Tracer said.

"Yeah, I saw. Operation get Mercy a date is a success so far. Let's make sure it–Oi, Pharah. Looks like a couple's coming into the park. Care to shoo them away?"

"I'm sorry, but the park is closed." She explained to the couple. Once gone, the raven smirked. "Closed because we're ensuring our friend's date has a Disney ending."

* * *

Unsure what to do, Mercy bashfully pulled her gaze off his handsome face. "You, uh," she twirled her fringe. God, she hated being like this. Whatever happened to the fierce medic that could stand all the gore in the world? She couldn't flirt with a pretty face? It was downright pathetic.

Soldier 76 didn't seem to be in a rush. He was moving at her pace, which happened to match his own.

"Come on," he said while holding out his arm.

She chewed her lip before looping her own arm through his. Then, she entangled their fingers, loving the feel of his hardened against against her softer set.

Breath held, silence overcame them. That was until she felt her heart thundering within her chest. It was so loud, she feared he would hear it.

"Cute," he cooed, hand squeezing hers.

Mercy's face instantly went red. He was holding her hand. Calling her cute. Just, just what did that text say?!

Mind wrapped up in her own thoughts, she didn't feel him pull away. In a second, her body was falling forward as both frustration and shame washed over her face. She was already falling down and the date had only begun! There was no way he–

"Off," he said while catching her.

"Off?" Her brows furrowed. What on earth was he–

"The shoes. Take them off." He pointed at her ridiculous wedged heels.

"W-why?" She whispered breathlessly.

"Oh I don't know," he teased, "so you can walk. You women always think you need to wear heels. Bare toes work just fine." Releasing her hand, he bent to peel his own shoes off. "See, better."

She laughed. He was cute. He was doing this for her. Making her feel comfortable. He must have noticed how she wasn't moving. How she looked uncomfortable. And he was catering this walk around her needs, not his own advances.

Nodding, she undid the buckle and found herself falling again. These 5-inch heels were ridiculous! However did she walk here in the first place? Oh right, Tracer pulled her. Zarya carried her.

"May I?" He asked before stepping forward.

She wasn't sure what he was referring to, but she nodded anyway.

A yelp pursed her lips when her body started to glide through the air. Body folded between his sturdy arms, he carried her. She was beet red at this point. Why, why was he carrying her.

Just as soon as it began, it ended. Only now, instead of standing, she was seated on a bench.

"Can't have you falling for anyone but _me_ ," he teased.

 _Oh, god. He's so cute! So cheesy!_

She pulled the shoes off and placed them neatly in her hand. Hopping up, she found the courage to do what was necessary. Skipping forward, she placed a quick peck on the cheek closest to her.

"Th-thanks," she blushed before skipping ahead some.

Semi-dazed, 76 stood still before taking a few quick steps forward. In one hand, he held his shoes. In the other, he held her hand. She swung it happily and he just wore a grin of amusement. She really was adorable. She always was.

"Look," he moved his hand to her head, tilting it up for her to catch the tail-end of a shooting star. "Make a wish," he whispered in her ear.

"You saw it first," she replied while batting her lashes. "You get to make the wish."

"My wish already came true."

* * *

"Guys," Tracer pouted. "I hate to admit it but… I don't think she needs us. 76 is… surprisingly good. Maybe we should give them space?"

"But but but," DVa protested.

"Agree. Let's let them figure this out. She'll do fine. Just fine, I'm sure." Pharah flew up to carry DVa back to the house. If she didn't, the little brunette would have stayed for hours.

* * *

Mercy's wide-eyed awestruck expression must have caught him off guard for his next few words weren't words at all. Finally, he collected himself.

"So, did it hurt?"

Mercy shook her head. Unsure what he was talking about. "What hurt?"

"When you fell from heaven," he purred confidently.

Hand flinging to her lips, she stifled her laugh. _Oh god, he's cheesy. This can't be real. He can't be real!_ Unable to contain it, she broke into a couple of cute laughs. He joined in, knowing full-well that his pickup lines were awful.

Shaking her head, Mercy placed a sure hand right over his heart. "You're something else, 76."

His smile melted her heart. He was handsome. So fucking perfect.

"Come on," he whispered while taking her hand into his again. "There's something I want you to see."

Without question, she followed.

They walked down the path a good two until the appeared a some rocks that jutted out of the water. Releasing her hand, he hopped onto one. Then another. Then again, until he was on the other side seated upon a huge rock. Patting the space beside him, he invited her over.

Mercy sucked in her breath. Whelp, if he could do it. So could she.

One. She made it to the first rock. Two. She got to the second. Thr–

The cool water of the stream rushed around her, instantly soaking her rear. Sitting on the rocks beneath her, she quivered her lip. She hadn't successfully jumped to the rock. She slipped and was now sitting in the water. Shorts ruined. Hand flopped messily against her face.

Her face was red again and her ears burned. God, she was a mess. She never should have agre–

Was that… laughter?

Head swiveled to the sound to spy Soldier 76 hunched down on the rock she couldn't jump on. He was laughing. And playfully pushing her head.

"Think it's funny?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Well yeah," he teased. Though the second the words came off his mouth, he was regretting them. Mercy's arms were gripping his leg and pulling him right into the water with her.

If he wasn't laughing, he probably could have dodged it. Instead, he slipped and fumbled into the water with her.

Competitive grin on his face, he kicked water at her. "Oh now you think you're funny," he chided. "Well how about this," he splashed her with more water. "Yeah, who's tough now?"

Completely soaked now, Mercy finally called for a truce. "Okay, okay," she cried while laughing, "you win."

Raising from the stream, she looked at her wet form. Her attire left no room for guessing; everything was drawn out for Soldier 76 to gobble up. And gobbled it up he did.

Twirling her hair, she rung out the water and caught his staring. "Like what you see?" She flirted, actually proud of herself for being so clever.

His lips spasmed. He was caught red-handed. But he knew two could play at that game. So off his shirt went–quite skillfully too as the shades remained in tact.

"Oh god," she muttered while trying not to make it painfully obvious that she was enjoying that view. "You're the devil," she quipped while trying to regain composure. The cool water was helping, but not nearly enough as she wanted.

"It's a good thing you know CPR."

She froze, uncertain why he was bringing that up. "76, the water is shal–"

"Because you're taking my breath away," his grin widened so it took up his whole face.

"Oh my god," she landed a punch on his perfectly chiseled peck. "You're awful."

She punched him again, only to find herself wrapped up in his embrace. No matter how much she struggled, he still won. And, truthfully, she was glad he did.

Happily, she sighed. Head falling against his nude chest, she rolled her eyes up to meet his. "Thank you," she confessed.

"For?" He guided them backward until they were sitting on that third, flat rock.

"This." Her cheeks flared. "I… I…"

His arms tightened around her. His embrace was so warming. It felt like heaven. He felt like heaven. No, like home.

"Look," he said while pointing up toward the twilight sky that danced overhead. It was aglow with various shades of green, blue, and purple.

"The Northern Lights," she exclaimed with wide, dazzled eyes. He…he took her out of the town so they could feast upon the sky's radiant beauty. So mysterious yet glorious. Just like…

 _Him._

Her head fell against his chest. Smile curling up on her face, Mercy nuzzled 76. He seemed to enjoy it, for he returned the gesture.

* * *

They spent the next two hours in each others arms just drinking in the twilight dance of colors. They said nothing, but listened to the sound of each other's heart. When Mercy finally yawned, 76 decided it was time to turn in and call it a night.

Leading her back, he eventually opted to just carrying his sleepy beauty until they were finally back in the park where they met hours before.

"Again?" She rolled from his arms and bashfully tucked her hair behind her ear.

He nodded.

"Goodnight," she stepped forward to plant one final kiss on his cheek. Only, that sly fox didn't let her. Lips brushing, she drank in the moment. She almost let it deepen, becoming something more. But instead, she smacked him across the arm. "76!" she growled in amusement.

He poked out his tongue, knowing full-well that he was a bad boy.

She rolled her eyes before sighing happily. "Goodnight," she said while walking away.

"Hey aren't you forgetting something?"

Mercy's brows furrowed. "What?" Oh duh, she thought. Her shoes. He was still holding them.

Too bad that wicked, devilish grin on his face suggested otherwise. She knew exactly what was coming and couldn't stop herself from returning the grin.

"Me."

The space between their bodies no longer in existence. Lips meeting each other, 76 made sure Mercy would come crawling back. The way he kissed her caused her body to shiver and shudder–in a good way. She arched her back, pressing further into him. His hand grabbed her back, pulling her into him more.

Kiss after kiss, Mercy found herself losing this battle. There was no way she could go home alone.

"Well what are you waiting for," she nipped lightly at his ear, inviting him to stay the night.

76 grinned before putting an end to their kisses. "Next time," he cooed while gingerly stroking her jawline.

"Next time?" she moaned, the pain of not taking him home evident in her voice.

"Yeah," his breathless voice kissed her flesh, causing her to shiver. "Need to make sure you want me. Really want me."

"I do," Mercy quivered. This torture was getting out of hand. She needed this man.

"Then smile if you want to sleep with me," his lips teased hers, just gracing them and lightly nipping at them.

The grin she wore, caused him to falter. She had the upper hand now. Her lips collided with his, tenderly sharing in the passion that ignited between them moments before. It was hot and passionate, dripping with desire. Her tongue wrapped around his as his body jerked toward hers.

Mercy's back met a wall and his body lightly humped against hers. The way her hands twisted into his white hair caused his eyes to roll back. God, they weren't even in each other yet and both were ready to finish.

The sloppy, ceaseless kisses were killing him. She wanted more, which made him want more.

Her nails found their way beneath the shirt he put back on. Etching into his flesh, she moaned lightly. "I'm yours," she confessed. "Just take me."

"Angel," he was practically crying, "not tonight." His pleading caused her to whimper and pull back.

"Why?" Her voice was meek. Tears were moving into her sapphire eyes. Had she done something wrong?

"I…" he grunted before thrusting his hips into hers. "Fuck," he couldn't do this. He couldn't let her go home without him. But this wasn't how the night was supposed to end. They were to go their separate ways and keep having mini dates. Keep allowing him to build up his confidence to admit that he was Jack Morrison, the man she loved years ago.

It was all moving too fast.

Within a blink of an eye, he realized his surroundings. When? When had he escorted her home. What were they doing outside his room.

Eyes falling to the time around her wrist, he unlocked his door. It was late. 3:12AM late.

She came flying into the room after him. Shoving him, they tumbled onto the bed that sat in the middle of the hotel room Overwatch rented for the weekend.

Her body sprawled out over his. And his hands? Well they went to grab that ass that kept turning him on.

"Angel," he pleaded one last time. "Let's," her lips kissed the side of his. "Fuc-stop."

She did. His masked eyes looked down at her sad pair. "Please," he panted. "I want this right."

Rolling over, she wrapped her arms around a pillow. "Fine," she retorted with an angered undertone. Though it quickly subsided when he tenderly caressed her neck with his lips. Lining it with little, sweet kisses.

"Stay the night?"

Mercy's innocent smile returned. "Only if you promise to hold me."

"Deal," he purred before crawling into bed beside her.

Their clothes were still damp but neither cared. The day's excitement and hours of pent of sexual tension finally crippled them. Both exhausted, they fell into a deep slumber. 76′s arms wrapped around her torso as her body pinned itself against his.

When morning came, who knew what adventures these two would share….


	2. Chapter 2 NSFW

The smile that she went to bed with remained on her face throughout the night. 76 was warm and firm, just the way she liked it. The way his arms wrapped around her made her feel safe, connected. Even her dreams were pleasant-filled with another night beneath the Milky Way. There was something about their first night out that would forever stay with her. She wasn't sure if it was the way he catered the evening to her or the way the sky lit up with cool colors or just the plethora of kisses that sent her pulse skyrocketing. What she did know is that she was beyond happy and would definitely take him up on more dates in the days, weeks, months, hell maybe even years to come.

" _Hey_ ," a light coo entered her mind. It caused her to arch her back and purr like a kitten.

The faint tickle of lips against her earlobe caused her lips to spread and a light, soft laugh to fall from her mouth.

The lips brushed against hers again, only this time they stopped on her jaw to place a firm kiss.

" _Mmmm_ ," Angela hummed while rolling over to greet the man those lips belong to. Eyes opening, she was quick to catch his sunglasses and stifle a snort. "Still wearing those?" she teased.

"Good morning to you too," he huffed while blowing lightly on her peach colored skin, enjoying the way her skin rippled with goosebumps. "Did you sleep well?"

She couldn't help but notice that he had changed. And based on the still-drying hair, she knew he took a shower. "You took a shower and you didn't invite me?" she winked before playfully chewing on her lip. "That's pretty mean, don't you think?"

"You have any idea how hard it would be to take a shower _and_ wear sunglasses?" his brows poked up from behind the thick shades.

"You don't have to keep hiding your eyes from me," Ang cooed while nipping his lower lip. He was silent and this caused her to grumble. "Do you not trust me to keep your secret?" she huffed. "I am a doctor. I am bound by doctor-patient confidentiality laws, of which I refuse to break on the grounds that I simply cannot betray a patient."

Chuckling lightly, 76 ran a hand through her sloppy bedhead hair. "It's not that I don't trust you," he leaned in to grace her forehead with a kiss. "It's jus-" his lip curled with disgust.

"It's just...?" Ang's brows furrowed. "And what's with that look."

"You stink," he stated plainly without any hint of shame.

"Oh really?" Angela hoisted up her arm so she could sniff her pit. Half-gagging, half-choking, she rolled out her tongue in disgust. "Damp clothes plus no deodorant plus a warm room, I can only imagine why I smell," she teased. "I'm sure you didn't smell pleasant when you awoke either."

A blush clung to his cheeks. "It might have been the reason why I took a shower..."

"Oh so you can smell good and get all clean, but I have to stink and look like a mess."

Soldier 76 rolled into the bed, despite the musky odor. Curling up beside her, his lips danced along the curve of her shoulder and up her neck. "Not true," he cooed while rubbing the bridge of his nose along her jawline, "you're still as beautiful as always."

Rolling her shoulders back into him, she blushed. "But I still smell bad."

"Yes," he chuckled without restraint, "you still smell bad."

"Well," Angela pushed herself up so she could glance around his room (she was hoping she would learn more about him based on his stuff, but his room was very plain). "Maybe I should shower and then we could go get some breakfast downstairs? I hear this place has free breakfast."

"Uh," 76 rubbed the back of his head while sitting up. "You do realize it's almost noon, right?"

Angela snorted. "Noon? No, I never sleep past eight. I'm always up bright an-" her eyes landed on the clock. "Oh my god!" She zipped from the bed. Feverishly, she tossed her hair into a messy bun. "Shit, shit, shit," she chided while looking for her shoes.

Amused, 76 sat on the bed and watched as she panicked and tried to get dressed. "Uh," he tried not to laugh, "you're... um..." he gestured to his chest, "having a slight... issue." He snapped his lips together before a sly smirk crawled on his face. "Not that I'm complaining," he admitted.

Looking down at her chest, she saw that her swoop top tank had managed to fall below her bra. Meaning, her lace bra was completely visible for the world to see. In fact, based on its location, it was even safe to say that if she continued to hop and jump around, that one of the girls might squeak out and give 76 a bit of a teaser.

Face red and nerves frazzled, she hoisted up her top and nervously looked away.

"Might want to fix that too," he said while gesturing to her lower region.

Sure enough, there were sheet marks all across her usually smooth stomach. The shorts were also half-off, completely exposing the barely-there bikini-style lace underwear (also white) that sat beneath the shorts.

"Eep," she squeaked while tugging up the shorter-than-short shorts.

"Here," 76 rolled off the bed. With a quick yank, he tugged off his shirt and swung it at her face. "Wear this. It's long enough that it should cover your-" he stopped himself to admire her disheveled form. " _Cute_ ," he cooed.

"I wouldn't call this cute," Ang grumbled while yanking off the smelly tank and tossing it to the side. The second she slid on his shirt, though, she was beaming from ear to ear. "So soft and warm," she purred.

Wrapped up in the warmth and smell of his shirt, she missed the floor moan. She also missed his swift hands wrap around her hips and pull her into his chest. Though she didn't protest. In fact, she rather enjoyed it and rolled back her head so she could blow kisses at his jaw.

"Will I see you tonight?" he asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

Her blue eyes drank him in. "I don't know," she whispered. "Guess that depends on _you_."

" _On me_ ," he whispered back.

"Yeah," she slowly turned herself around, allowing her hands to fall against his nude chest.

" _Well_ ," his lips drifted toward hers, "I would like to see you again."

Her lips twisted into a lithe smile off to the side. "I'd very much like that too," she cooed.

Lips gracefully gliding against one another, they shared a kiss and a smile.

"Dinner?" he inquired while she collected her shoes.

"Thought you said you didn't have money," she teased.

"I meant going to the store to buy ingredients and cooking something here," he snorted.

"Oh," her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "That," she couldn't stop smiling, "that actually sounds nice."

" _So_ ," he leaned in, coaxing her back against a wall. "Is that a yes?"

Eyeing his well-crafted arm, she toyed with this whole concept of leaving. Yes, she and the girls were supposed to get lunch together. Yes, she still needed to shower and change (and had less than 20-minutes to do so). But every ounce of her being wanted to stay here. Right here with him and his inciting lips and intoxicating smell.

When she didn't answer, 76 drew closer. The forward bulge in his pants brushed against her loosely covered hips. His free hand found its spot right on her jaw and massaged it lightly. And his lips, they were pressing against her full pair once again.

Honestly, she had no idea what to do.

Melting into his kiss, tears formed in the corner of her eyes. She wanted this-him-so badly. And yet he kept teasing her. Toying with her. He was cruel and she wasn't sure how much more of this passionate desire she could take.

"Y-y-yes," she finally whimpered. Her thirst for him was strong but her body was weak. Her knees quivered as did her lip. Her heart ached.

Hands falling foolishly against his chiseled abs, she groaned. " _I-I_ ," she couldn't leave. She had to stay. She knew she couldn't make it three feet from his door without having to rush back. The tension, the pressure-it was too much. She was going to explode if they didn't do _something_!

" _I-I_ ," he repeated back, only his words were calm, seductive.

She fought with herself. She knew he wouldn't break. He'd told her time and time again, not now.

She couldn't do this. She couldn't keep doing this! Without warning, she broke. Tears flooded her eyes as a storm raged within. Not able to look at him, she did all she could do-she ran. She rushed the door and made her escape into the hallway. Tears flowing down her face, she ran with uncanny speed to the stairway. Taking the steps two at a time, she eventually found her floor.

Fumbling for the key card, she engaged the lock. It clicked and she tugged it open.

Once in the room, she immediately stripped herself down and jumped into the shower. She had to get him out of her mind. She couldn't keep thinking of him and the way his body would feel pressed beside-inside-hers.

Too bad the cold water didn't help a bit. If anything, it just reminded her of his laugh and the way he took off his shirt. It reminded her of the rocks they sat upon and watched the lights dance above them.

She wanted to wait, but she physically couldn't. She wanted it to be him, but her body was engulfed with a burning passion that needed to be dealt with if she even wanted to try to make it through the day.

Turning up the heat of the water, she slumped down into the tub.

Images of him, coursed through her mind. It didn't take much to assume his shaft and size for she'd felt it all night.

Hand dipping into the water, she felt her folds. It would have been a million times better if _he_ could have been doing this, but he'd made up his mind. And, despite hating it, she'd respect it.

Small circles instantly sent her legs spasming. But oh god did she need this. She needed this release. And she knew it would be over just as soon as it started for 76 had worked her up. All she had to do was think about the way his lips tasted, the feeling of his cock against her ass, the way he'd smile and say her name-

The rubbing had ramped up. It was no longer small little circles around her swollen clit. It was now heavy rubbing and thumbing, almost vibrating.

Just thinking of the way he humped her caused her to cheeks to flair. When the time was to come, she was sure she'd be just like any of those girls in the vids-a hot mess just dying for a pounding. The kind of girl who'd do anything to ride his cock and would get a billion times wetter just thinking about it rubbing against her spongy insides. Angela knew she'd be loud and beg for more. It had been far too long since she'd enjoyed this necessity.

God, the thought of 76 holding her thighs while his pelvis smacked into her ass- Or the thought of him bending her over while she held her ankles- The idea of him going down on her, enticing her with his tongue flicking in all the right place- Every possible sense and position flashed through her mind, sending her body into overdrive.

" _Oh_ ," she groaned. She could just picture his lips. She could picture his cock. " _Mmmm_ ," the saliva stringy in her mouth as she fought not to make too much noise with her self-pleasure. " _Uh_ ," she moaned one last time before a wave of unprecedented warmth pulsed over her. Numbness followed and soon complete and utter bliss.

Collapsing against the rounded back of the tub, she let loose a satisfied sigh. She slowed down her twirling fingers until she eventually just laid there with her legs spread apart and her hand resting limply against her tingly clit. If only, she kept saying. If only he was here. If only he could have finished in her-that would have been the definition of perfect.

Rolling back her eyes, she couldn't stop envisioning 76. Almost to the point where she thought she could work out another orgasm. _Perhaps if I-?_ She toyed with the thought but decided it might be best to let 76 take it from here. There was no way she was going to leave his room without sex. It was an absolute must at this point. And she knew he wouldn't be able to refuse if she started to masturbate in front of him.

When the euphoria finally wore off, she resumed her showering. So what if she would be late? She would rather smell and look good than show up half-ready. Plus, she couldn't think about leaving the hotel without doing _that_ beforehand.

Once out of the shower, she got dressed. She opted for faded blue skinny jeans and _his_ black shirt. No one would know it was his as she plenty of them that were just like this. Makeup and hair soon followed and before she knew it, she was ready to leave.

Grabbing her phone, she shot Tracer a text. "I'm on my way. See you soon~!"

* * *

Much to her luck, DVa was also late. In fact, she arrived later and with her excuse in hand.

"Sorry I'm late. Junkrat and I stayed up way too late."

"Oh really," Angela asked. "Why was that?"

"We decided to start a taco building contest. It was stupid but so much fun. He built a taco castle with a moat and sharks."

"Did you take pictures," Pharah was quick to ask.

"You betcha!" she pulled out her phone. "His was impressive. He should have won but he... well, being Junkrat, thought it would fun to blow up the castle before the judging had ended. So no one ended up voting for him because his died."

"And what did you submit," Mei asked.

"I made a video game..." She blushed. "I went with a classic. It was nowhere near as good as his," she said while showing off her taco structure. "But," she wore a small grin, "I did win a cool prize."

All eyes were on her.

"I got a year's worth of tacos!"

Mercy tried not to gag. "I'm not sure I could eat that many..."

"Oh, I didn't accept them. I donated them to the town. More specifically the soup kitchen."

"Awww, Hana," Angela reached over to hug the woman, "that's so generous of you."

"It was Junkrat's idea. He said if he won, he was going to give his to the poor to help this town get back on its toes. He's," she blushed, "kinda cute." She chuckled lightly. "But enough about me. Angie, how did your date with 76 go?"

"I don't think we have to ask," Pharah interrupted.

Ang pouted. "Y-you're not even a bit curious?" Her crestfallen expression matched her sad tone.

"Uh, no." Pharah boasted. "I don't have to ask. You're wearing his shirt. I'm sure it went-" She caught Angela's glare.

Brows furrowing, Angela glared over at the Egyptian. "And why would you say that? I have plenty of black shirts!"

"Uh," Pharah tried not to laugh, "did you bother to look at the back?" She was beyond amused at this point.

Again, her brows furrowed.

Tracer zipped around to check out the back. A second later, she was rolling on the floor. "Oh Angie," she cackled, "you're too cute!"

"What?" she was thoroughly confused at this point. "What?"

DVa stifled her giggling. "Here," she snapped a picture of the back of the shirt. Showing off the image, she chuckled lightly.

" _SOLDIER 76!_ " Angela belted. "Why I'm going to _kill_ him," she growled.

Snapping out her phone, she sent a text to the man: "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME IT HAS 76 ON THE BACK?!" The others gathered around, curious to see his response.

The screen lit up. Tracer cleared her throat, ready to read it out load. It read, "And here I was worried that you hated me after you left like you did. Guess I was wrong :P"

Ang smashed the keys: "WHY DID YOU GIVE ME A LABELED SHIRT?!"

He response was: "If only it said, 'If lost, return to Soldier 76.' ;D"

Her face turned bright red. She shot him another text: "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

A message returned. ":P Tell the girls I said hi."

Tracer quirked a brow. "You told him you were getting lunch with us?"

Another message came in. "Also, you forgot your shoes..."

She felt all eyes on her.

"You forgot your shoes...? Annnnnd you're wearing his shirt." Tracer narrowed her eyes before wiggling her brows. "And where did you slee-" the phone vibrated. It was a photo message.

Before Angela could respond, DVa snatched the phone from her hands and ran off with the others.

"Open it, open it," Tracer egged the brunette on.

Audible gasps followed. Then a plethora of giggles. Again, Tracer was on the floor rolling and the rest were visibly crying.

"Oh what's so funny," Angela huffed while snatching back her phone. The second she laid eyes on it, she burst out laughing.

"That's," Tracer held her stomach, "too cute."

"Angie," DVa added, "please, you have to save that! I need it for reasons!"

Embarrassed but happy, Angela rolled her eyes before wiping away her tears. She sent him another text: "If you stretch out my tank top, you have to buy me a new one!" Going back to the image of a sunglasses wearing Soldier 76 in her swoop top tank, she hit save. "I'm keeping this," she told the girls. "But I'm not sharing~!"

"But Angie! I have a mighty need!," DVa moaned, but didn't pry further. Instead, she leaned in to hug the blonde. "Congrats," she said with a smile. "I think you've found a keeper."


End file.
